C’est son coeur
by Eva Txr
Summary: C’est le coeur de votre mari, de votre père, Henry Mills, qui bat dans ma poitrine.  Affirma-t-elle


Du haut de ses trente-trois ans, Emma Swan n'avait jamais été autant stressé qu'à cet instant au volant de sa merveilleuse coccinelle jaune. Aucune situation qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne lui avait fait ressentir autant de stress et de peur. Que ce soit ses changements fréquents de famille d'accueil, sa maladie cardiaque qui avait failli avoir raison d'elle, l'obtention de son baccalauréat avec mention, son entrée en faculté de médecine, les divers examens qu'elle avait passée et obtenu haut la main, son début d'internat, sa titularisation à l'hôpital de New-York, elle avait réussi à vivre chaque situation avec un certain retrait qui lui permettait d'avoir un calme Olympien. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute, elle paniquait. Elle avait fait exploser son quota d'heure alors le directeur de l'hôpital, dans lequel elle travaillait, l'avait littéralement renvoyée chez elle en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas la voir avant le début de la semaine prochaine. Elle lui avait évidement obéît car avant d'être son patron, cet homme était principalement son ami. Elle était rentrée chez elle, dans son grand appartement bien vide, elle avait dormi quelques heures, elle s'était fait des pâtes et les avait mangés devant la télévision. Mais elle s'était rapidement retrouvée sans ne rien avoir à faire, et elle détestait ne rien faire. Elle était retournée dans sa chambre, elle avait attrapé le dossier qu'elle cachait sous son matelas et l'avait relu attentivement. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, Emma savait que s'était maintenant ou jamais, alors elle s'était douchée, habillée et avait sautée dans sa coccinelle pour de longues heures de route. Elle avait conduit sans s'arrêter, elle savait que si elle se stoppait dans son avancée, elle n'aurait pas le courage de reprendre la route. Alors elle avait roulée, pendant de longues heures sans faire de pause, la musique à fond dans sa voiture pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait roulée en suivant les indications de son GPS et elle était finalement arrivée à destination. Depuis de longues heures, elle était garée devant cet immense manoir à attendre. Attendre qui ? Attendre quoi ? Elle-même ne le savait pas mais elle attendait. Les gens qui passaient dans la rue la fixaient du regard, ils allaient finir par appeler la police mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de sortir de sa voiture. Maintenant qu'elle était arrêtée, son cerveau travaillait, elle réfléchissait, elle pensait à la situation et se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision en venant ici. Allait-elle vraiment sortir de sa voiture, frapper à cette porte et détruire l'équilibre de cette charmante famille ? Allait-elle leur faire du mal ou, au contraire, allait-elle les aider d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Avait-elle fait toute cette route pour rien ? Elle soupira profondément et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur son volant en cuire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. S'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que son statut d'orpheline la pesait le plus, elle n'avait aucune famille à appeler pour leur demander de l'aide, pour leur demander quoi faire, pour discuter de la situation avec eux et peser le pour et le contre. Elle n'avait absolument personne. Elle était constamment seule face au monde entier. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle s'en était sortie, seule, mais là, maintenant, dans sa voiture, devant ce manoir, elle aurait aimé avoir une mère à qui passée un coup de téléphone, un père à qui demander des conseils, des parents à qui demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais non, elle n'avait personne, elle n'avait jamais eu personne, elle avait toujours pris ses décisions seule et aujourd'hui, elle allait à nouveau devoir la prendre seule. Elle tapa doucement contre son volant, se détacha, but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud qu'elle avait préparée avant de partir et qui était à présent bien froid et sortit de la voiture. Elle respira à plein poumon l'air marin, l'air iodé de cette petite ville portuaire perdue dans le Maine. Elle n'était vraiment pas certaine de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais elle n'avait pas fait tous ses kilomètres pour rien, pour repartir en arrière alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une simple ligne droite à franchir. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière de sa magnifique coccinelle jaune poussin, attrapa son sac à main et vérifia qu'elle avait bien tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Allez Swan, ce n'est clairement pas le moment pour fuir. » Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Emma traversa la toute dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion, entre deux voitures, et chercha une quelconque sonnette autour du petit portail. Elle n'en vit aucune alors, elle se décida d'entrer et d'aller directement frapper à l'immense porte en bois. Elle marcha très lentement dans l'allée en respirant profondément. Son cœur battait vite. Terriblement vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et tenta de se calmer avant de se retrouver face à cette famille qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu mais qu'elle venait déranger en plein milieu de semaine. Après de longue inspiration, elle grimpa les quelques marches du perron et, incertaine, elle frappa quelques coups contre l'imposante porte en bois blanche. Elle fit quelques pas, tentant de trouver suffisamment de courage, en attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Elle patienta de longues minutes, de très longues minutes mais la porte restait toujours fermée. Elle soupira doucement en se disant qu'il n'y avait sans doute personne, elle hésita à frapper une nouvelle fois mais fit demi-tour. Elle descendit les trois marches du perron et entendit, enfin, la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle.

« Bonjour ? » Lança une voix de femme dans son dos.

Emma se tendit en l'entendant et se tourna le plus doucement possible. Devant elle se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme qui semblait avoir très peu d'année de plus qu'elle. Elle portait un pantalon de tailleur noir, un chemisier bordeaux et avait de magnifique cheveux brun, coupés juste au-dessus des épaules, qui était parfaitement lissés. Elle était totalement troublée par la beauté et le charme de la femme en face d'elle, tellement troublée qu'elle ouvrait et fermait stupidement la bouche sans parvenir à prononcer un quelconque son.

« Maman ? La dame ne va pas bien ? » Fit un petit garçon en arrivant devant la porte.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mon chéri. » Souffla la brune en s'approchant d'Emma.

La médecin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et posa son regard sur le petit garçon qui la fixait du regard, une lueur d'appréhension et d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Le petit enfant était brun, il semblait âgé d'une dizaine d'année, et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle lui sourit doucement, soupira profondément et reporta son attention sur la somptueuse brune qui avait ouvert la porte.

« Tout va bien madame ? » Questionna celle-ci en l'observant de haut en bas.

« Oui… enfin non… euh… je voulais savoir si… si Madame Mills habitait toujours dans cette maison. » Bafouilla stupidement Emma.

« Tout dépend si vous me cherchez moi, ma mère ou ma sœur. » Plaisanta la brune, un sourire en coin.

« Je cherche Cora Mills. » Annonça la blonde.

« Je vais chercher mamie ! Elle est dans le jardin avec tata, elles discutent avec les plantes ! » S'exclama le brun en repartant à vive allure à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Sans courir Henry ! » Cria la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. « Entrez donc, Miss ? » Reprit-t-elle.

« Swan. Emma Swan. » Se présenta enfin la blonde.

« Regina Mills. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Miss Swan. Allons dans le salon attendre ma mère et ma sœur. » Proposa la brune.

Emme prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans l'immense manoir dont elle observait, détaillait la devanture depuis de longues heures. Elle suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au salon, jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans toute la pièce et se tendit immédiatement en apercevant un cadre photo qui reposait fièrement au-dessus de la cheminée. L'homme sur la photo souriait de toutes ses dents en tenant deux petites filles dans ses bras, une rousse et une brune. Ils avaient tous les trois l'air tellement heureux sur cette photo que son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Vous savez… ma mère et ma sœur ne parlent pas réellement avec les plantes du jardin, Henry aime seulement les taquiner car parfois, elles se perdent tellement loin dans leur tête qu'elles se mettent à penser à voix haute. » Assura Regina en souriant doucement presque timidement.

Emma hocha doucement de la tête en lui rendant son sourire et s'assit sur le canapé en frottant doucement ses mains à son jean. Elle fit craquer les os de ses doigts ce qui lui attira un regard drôlement noir de la part de la brune. Elles attendirent quelques minutes seules et silencieuse dans le salon avant que le petit garçon – Henry – ne revienne dans le salon en riant, suivit de près par deux femmes rousses. Regina se leva, fit les présentations et, en voyant le regard lointain de la blonde, elle comprit que la conversation qui allait suivre ne serait pas de tout repos alors elle proposa une boisson chaude pour offrir encore quelques minutes de réflexion à cette jeune inconnue. Elle attrapa sa sœur part la main et elles entrèrent dans la cuisine pour faire couler trois cafés et deux chocolat bien chaud avec de la cannelle. Regina fut assez étonnée de voir que la blonde buvait son chocolat de la même façon que son fils mais elle ne le releva pas forcément, il y avait très certainement beaucoup de personne dans le monde qui aimait le mélange du chocolat et de la cannelle.

« Tu sais qui elle est et pourquoi elle est là ? » Demanda Zelena en s'occupant des cafés.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais ça m'a l'air important. Les voisins m'ont appelée de nombreuse fois depuis ce matin pour me dire qu'une jeune blonde fixait la maison depuis de longues heures depuis une coccinelle jaune. Je crois que c'est elle. » Confia Regina en faisant chauffer le lait.

« Et tu n'as pas pensée bon de nous en parler ? Tu as au moins appelé le poste de police ? » Marmonna la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Elle fixait seulement la devanture du manoir, tant qu'elle ne faisait rien de dangereux pour nous, il n'y avait rien à dire. Graham et David se seraient déplacé pour rien. » Répondit-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

Les deux sœurs se dépêchèrent de retourner dans le salon où personne n'avait bougé. Regina donna une tasse remplie de chocolat à la jeune blonde qui lui offrit un charmant sourire comme remerciement et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils présents dans la pièce, comme sa mère et sa sœur, et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant son fils venir s'asseoir à coté d'elle, juste sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Chacun bu de nombreuses gorgées de sa boisson chaude dans un silence des plus pesant, les Mills n'avaient aucune idée de qui se trouvait face à eux et Emma ne savait pas comment engagée la conversation.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? » Lança simplement Henry en souriant doucement.

« Tout ça doit vous sembler bien étrange, une inconnue frappe à votre porte et souhaite vous parler, mais j'en avait besoin et au fond, je pense, que vous aussi. » Souffla Emma en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Questionna Cora en fronçant des sourcils.

« Il faut savoir que, petite, je suis née avec une insuffisance cardiaque dû à une maladie cardiaque congénitale aussi appelé cardiopathie congénitale. C'est une malformation du cœur présente dès la naissance, certaines sont tout à fait mineur et ne causeront jamais de problème cardiaque mais d'autre, après un certain temps – différent pour chaque patient- forment des maladie grave, très grave, qui causent très souvent des complications. Les complications sont certes rares puisque neuf enfants sur dix, atteint de cette maladie, vivent jusqu'à l'âge adulte sans aucun problème mais cela arrive tout de même, malheureusement. J'avais une malformation septale pour être précise, on appel aussi ça la maladie du trou dans le cœur. Il y a deux types de malformation septale : celle qui se situe entre les deux ventricules du cœur, on parle alors de communication interventriculaire, et celle qui se situe entre les deux oreillettes qu'on nomme alors de communication interauriculaire. Dans les deux cas, le sang oxygéné qui provient des poumons se mélange au sang désoxygéné qui provient du reste de l'organisme. Une malformation septale peut entraîner des complications grave si se mélange de sang, qui contient bien moins d'oxygène qu'en tant normale, quitte le cœur pour alimenter l'organisme. Que le sang se dirige de la droite vers la gauche ou de la gauche vers la droite, il oblige le cœur à fournir un effort bien plus gros pour alimenter l'organisme en oxygène. C'était mon cas, mon sang ne portait pas suffisamment d'oxygène alors mon cœur devait fournier un effort bien plus intense ce qui l'a rapidement épuisé. » Expliqua la blonde en fixant le fond de sa tasse.

« Vous êtes médecin ? » S'exclama Henry avec admiration face aux explications.

« Je suis cardiologue, je m'occupe des cœurs. » Acquiesça la jeune femme en souriant doucement.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? » Fit Zelena en portant à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Emma inspira profondément, c'était le moment, elle devait se lancer maintenant. Elle se massa nerveusement la nuque et continua de regarder le fond de sa tasse, incapable de relever le visage et de croiser le regard de ses femmes.

« Il y a dix-sept ans, j'ai failli mourir. Mon cœur était bien trop fatigué pour continuer à pomper assez d'oxygène pour alimenter mon organisme. Mon cas était si grave que je suis passée à la première ligne des receveurs d'organes. J'ai passé plusieurs semaines avant de voir mon médecin entrer dans ma chambre d'hôpital, le sourire aux lèvres, en m'annonçant qu'elle avait un cœur pour moi et qu'elle partait de ce pas le chercher. Un homme, un père de famille, avait eu un accident de voiture quelques jours plus tôt et était en état de mort cérébrale. Sa famille a accepté qu'il soit donneur d'organe et son cœur m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là. » Dit-elle en posant sa tasse sur la table basse en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de nous dire ? » Questionna Regina aussi blanche que la neige.

Emma attrapa son sac qu'elle avait posée au sol en arrivant dans le salon, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit le dossier qu'elle gardait bien sagement caché sous son matelas. En devenant titulaire, elle avait commencé ses recherches pour retrouver l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, elle voulait seulement s'assurer que la famille de cet homme allait bien et, si ce n'était pas le cas, voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour eux. Pour les remercier d'avoir pris cette décision ce jour-là. Pour les remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie, indirectement sans doute, mais se don d'organe lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle était devenue cardiologue grâce à cet homme qui avait perdu la vie, c'était une notion assez étrange mais c'était la réalité. Un homme avait perdu la vie et grâce à ça, elle était toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Elle s'en était longuement voulu, elle n'avait encore que seize ans à l'époque et se dire que le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre battait dans sa poitrine, le cœur d'un homme qui avait perdu la vie pour qu'elle puisse vivre la sienne lui inspirait plus de tristesse que de joie. Le terme « être en état de mort cérébrale » était vraiment abstrait pou l'adolescente de seize ans qu'elle était. Elle avait compris, bien plus tard, en intégrant la faculté de médecine que la mort cérébrale était définie par une absence totale et définitive d'activité cérébrale et que cela incluait les fonctions involontaires qui étaient nécessaires à la vie comme le rythme cardiaque ou encore la respiration. En comprenant que cet homme n'était plus qu'un légume, qu'il était encore présent grâce aux différentes machines auquel il était relié, qu'il ne pouvait plus se réveiller pour rejoindre sa famille avait diminué le sentiment d'être égoïste qui avait grandi en elle pendant de longues années. Sentiment d'égoïsme car elle était en vie et cet homme était mort. Dès qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'était pas mort pour lui donner son cœur, que des machines le gardait en vie, elle avait décidé de profiter de la vie pour deux. Pour elle et pour cet homme. Elle s'était alors lancée dans un cursus de médecine pour devenir cardiologue, pour aider les autres enfants – et adultes – qui vivaient et souffraient chaque jour à cause de malformation cardiaque comme la sienne. Elle s'était également promis de prendre soin de la famille de cet homme quand elle en aurait l'occasion, quand elle aurait une situation stable et qu'elle serait en capacité de le faire. Elle se l'était promit car elle sentait au fond d'elle que s'était son devoir de veiller à leur bien-être, maintenant que ce père de famille n'était plus elle se devait de s'assurer que sa famille allait tout de même bien. Lorsqu'elle était devenue titulaire, elle avait lancée ses recherches pour découvrir qui était l'homme qui lui avait offert son cœur, pour savoir à qui appartenait le cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine et quand elle avait découvert que la plus vieille de ses filles travaillaient dans le même cabinet d'avocat que sa mère, Cora Mills, et que la plus jeune était mairesse d'une charmante petite ville, elle s'était sentit soulagée. Soulagée mais aussi déçue. Déçue parce que cette famille n'avait besoin de rien, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux et qu'elle ne pouvait donc par respecter sa promesse. Elle ouvrit le dossier et le tendit à Cora qui, au vu des larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux, avait visiblement compris.

« C'est le cœur de votre mari, de votre père, Henry Mills, qui bat dans ma poitrine. » Affirma-t-elle en voyant la rousse lire le résumé du prélèvement d'organe et du transfert de cœur.

« Le cœur de mon grand-père est dans votre poitrine ? » Répéta Henry qui pensait halluciner.

« Oui, ton grand-père m'a sauvé la vie sans même me connaitre. Il est mon héro depuis de longues années alors que je n'avais aucune idée de à quoi il ressemblait avant d'entrer dans ce salon. » Sourit doucement Emma.

Les larmes de Cora roulaient librement sur son visage sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir. Emma tourna le visage et vit le petite Henry serrer sa mère en pleure dans ses petits bras d'enfants tandis que Zelena la détaillait du regard, les sourcils froncés, les larmes au bord des yeux. Emma se sentit coupable d'être la cause de tous ses pleurs, du chagrin de cette famille qui semblait si heureuse avant son arrivée. Elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de venir, si elle avait pris une bonne décision, si elle ne s'était pas trompée, si elle n'était pas égoïste d'être venue seulement pour respecter une promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même alors qu'ils n'avaient clairement pas besoin d'elle ici. La blonde posa sa tasse sur la table, tasse qui était à présent vide mais qu'elle tenait toujours pour s'occupait les mains, et retira rapidement son pull en laine blanche, restant simplement vêtue d'un débardeur noir qui laissait parfaitement percevoir l'immense qui séparait sa poitrine en deux morceaux bien distincts. Elle reprit son sac et en sortit un stéthoscope sous le regard étonné de tout le monde autour d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas là pour raviver de douloureux souvenir, loin de là. Je suis simplement là pour vous offrir l'occasion d'entendre le cœur de votre mari, de votre père battre une nouvelle et dernière fois. » Informa-t-elle en souriant timidement.

Cora éclata en sanglot, se leva de son fauteuil et se jeta dans les bras d'Emma. La blonde avait eu cette idée un peu folle quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait opérée un petit garçon de tout juste six ans, le pauvre petit Peter était atteint de la même maladie qu'elle et elle lui avait promit de lui sauver la vie. Comme sa propre médecin quelques années plus tôt, elle avait remué ciel et terre pour lui trouver un cœur compatible et finalement, grâce à une famille qui avait accepté de donner les organes de leur proche qui avait déclaré en état de mort cérébrale, elle avait pu tenir sa promesse et soigner le petit garçon. Il s'était très rapidement remis de l'opération mais avait tout de même du reste en observation pour être certain que son corps ne ferait pas un rejet du nouvel organe. Un matin, alors qu'elle le visitait comme tous les matins pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, il lui avait fait une demande des plus étrange. Il lui avait demandé de retrouver les membres de la famille de son donneur et de trouver un moyen de les faire venir à l'hôpital. Réticente au début, elle avait fini par accepter juste pour son beau sourire et les avait appelés sans réellement savoir quoi dire, elle avait fini par leur dire qu'elle souhaitait leur parler de quelque chose de très important et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire par téléphone. Mentir à des personnes en deuils n'était pas l'une de ses meilleures idées mais elle avait un peu paniqué sur le moment alors elle avait simplement dit ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Elle avait emmené toute la petite famille dans la chambre du petit et il lui avait piqué son stéthoscope pour permettre à cette famille d'écouter une dernière fois les battements réguliers du cœur de leur fille, leur sœur, leur femme, leur mère. Emma avait été inspirée par cette idée et en voyant le soulagement et la paix sur les visages de la famille en deuil, elle s'était convaincue qu'elle devait faire de même. Permettre à la famille de son sauveur, de son héros, d'écouter une dernière fois les battements de ce cœur qui lui permettait à présent de vivre une vie totalement normale.

« Moi aussi je peux écouter ? » Questionna doucement Henry.

« Bien sûr, approche. » Sourit Emma en lui tendant la main.

Le petit brun jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, tendrement il passa ses mains sur les joues de la brune pour sécher ses larmes et sauta de l'accoudoir du canapé. Il regarda sa grand-mère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, fermement accrochée au bras de la blonde qui lui caressait délicatement le dos. Il prit la main de la jeune femme et se positionna devant elle. Le plus doucement possible, il caressa du bout des doigts l'imposante cicatrice en admirant le petit tatouage en forme de cœur que la blonde avait de dessiné au-dessus de la clavicule droite et grimaça légèrement en sentant les replis de la cicatrice sous ses doigts en se disant que ça ne devait pas être très agréable à avoir sur la peau.

« Ça vous fait mal parfois ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« La plaie a très bien cicatrisée depuis le temps, je n'ai jamais mal. » Assura Emma.

« Tant mieux, comment ça marche ? » Sourit l'enfant.

« Tu vas seulement mettre ses deux bouts dans tes oreilles et fermer les yeux, moi je vais poser se morceau là sur mon cœur et tu vas l'entendre battre très clairement. » Expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant comment faire.

Les trois femmes regardèrent attentivement la scène qui se déroulait juste sous leurs yeux. Henry fit comme demandé et glissa les deux embouts dans ses oreilles, Emma vérifia qu'ils étaient correctement mis, lui sourit doucement et posa le pavillon au niveau de son cœur. Les battements réguliers du cœur resonnèrent dans les oreilles de l'enfant qui ferma les yeux et posa ses deux mains à plat sur ses oreilles pour ne rien louper de cette douce mélodie. Il n'avait malheureusement pas eu la chance de connaitre son grand-père et le découvrait – en quelque sorte – à travers se stéthoscope. La seule chose qu'il avait de lui était son prénom, il avait toujours été content d'avoir le même prénom que le père de sa mère mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il savait que son grand-père avait sauvé une vie, il était tellement fier de s'appeler Henry. Après de longues minutes, il retira les deux embouts de ses oreilles et, les larmes au bord des yeux, il sauta dans les bras d'Emma pour la remercier. Zelena s'approcha et écouta à son tour le plus attentivement les battements du cœur qui appartenait à son père. Petite, la rousse avait tant aimé cette douce berceuse qu'elle faisait toujours en sorte de s'endormir dans les bras de son père, elle soupçonnait son père d'avoir compris très tôt sa petite manigance mais il n'avait jamais rien dit, il ne s'était jamais plaint. Au contraire, chaque soir il la laissait se coucher sur lui, son oreille contre son torse et lorsqu'il était certain qu'elle dormait paisiblement, il la montait dans sa chambre, la couchait dans son lit, lui embrassait le front avant d'aller à son tour se coucher. A cet instant, elle avait l'impression de redevenir cette petite fille qui avait besoin d'entendre le cœur de son père battre pour pouvoir faire de doux et beau rêve. Elle regarda Emma et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant qui traduisait toute la gratitude qu'elle avait envers la jeune médecin pour ce si beau cadeau. Elle laissa la place à sa mère qui posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la blonde, les yeux clos, pour écouter le rythme régulier du cœur dont elle était follement tombée amoureuse, se cœur remplit de gentillesse et de bonté. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le font de la jeune femme et prit son petit fils dans ses bras en souriant grandement. Regina hésita quelques secondes mais, en voyant le doux sourire que lui lançait Emma et en se disant qu'elle n'en aurait certainement plus jamais l'occasion, elle se leva et s'approcha du canapé. Elle s'assit sur la table basse ce qui provoqua le sourire moqueur d'Henry, il ne se gênerait certainement pas pour rappeler à sa mère qu'elle avait posé ses fesses sur la table alors qu'elle l'engueulait dès qu'il avait le malheur de le faire mais pour le moment, il resta silencieux et laissa sa mère profiter de son moment. La blonde lui sourit et sécha délicatement les traces de larmes qui restaient sur ses joues, elle lui installa correctement les deux embouts dans les oreilles, lui jeta un coup d'œil pour être certaine qu'elle était prête et posa délicatement le pavillon sur sa poitrine.

« Oh mon dieu. » Laissa échapper Regina lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers battements de l'organe.

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement de douleur, de détresse, de tristesse et laissa ses larmes couler aussi librement que possible sur ses joues. Lors de la mort de son père, elle avait tellement souffert. Elle avait un lien si fusionnel avec son papa, un lien que toutes les petites filles de la planète devraient avoir avec leur père. Ils se connaissaient absolument par cœur, un seul regard suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent, un sourire et ils avaient compris ce à quoi l'autre pensait, ils connaissaient la signification parfaite de chaque grimace, chaque mimique, chaque rictus. Son père était absolument toute sa vie. Lorsqu'elle avait appris l'était de mort cérébrale de son père, Regina avait eu l'impression qu'une partie d'elle, une partie de son âme, était morte avec lui. Lorsque sa mère l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle était à Boston pour ses cours et pourtant, elle avait tenue à faire le déplacement avant que son père ne soit débranché et emmené en salle d'opération pour prélever ses organes. Car oui, elle en avait souvent discuté avec son père, en plaisantant évidement puisqu'elle ne pensait pas le perdre aussi rapidement. Son père lui avait souvent dit que lorsqu'il viendrait à mourir, il voulait pouvoir donner le maximum d'organe pour sauver les personnes qui en avaient besoin et qui avaient encore la vie devant eux. Même s'ils plaisantaient en discutant de leur mort, Regina avait bien compris que son père souhaitait vraiment être donneur d'organe à sa mort et elle avait tenue à ce qui était pour elle la dernière volonté de son père. Et elle avait réussi, son père avait sauvée des vies en mourant, la preuve était juste là, devant ses yeux. La preuve était cette magnifique blonde qui portait le cœur de son père dans la poitrine. Où qu'il se trouve maintenant, son père devait être tellement fier d'avoir sauvé la vie de cette jeune femme et de plusieurs autres personnes qui menaient aujourd'hui une vie des plus normale grâce à son décès. Elle releva le visage et plongea son regard des les prunelles émeraude de la jeune femme en face d'elle, un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras en lâchant l'appareil médical au sol. Emma entoura ses hanches de ses bras et la serra contre sa poitrine en lui caressa doucement ses magnifiques cheveux de jais. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes qui leur parurent être des minutes avant qu'Henry ne les rejoigne, voulant lui aussi serrer la blonde dans ses bras. Zelena ne se priva pas pour rejoindre l'étreinte à son tour rapidement suivit par Cora qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire. La famille Mills resta contre Emma qui se fit une joie de les tenir dans ses bras. Au bout de longues minutes, ils finirent par se séparer. Ils avaient tous un éblouissant sourire dessiner sur les lèvres ce qui soulagea la blonde qui comprit qu'elle avait bien prit la bonne décision en faisant toute cette route aujourd'hui. Finalement, la jeune médecin se leva du canapé en annonçant qu'elle se devait de partir, Cora tenta de la retenir en lui proposant de partager le diner avec leur famille mais elle refusa poliment prétextant qu'elle préférait prendre la route maintenant avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde sur la route. La rousse l'obligea tout de même à laisser ses coordonnées, ne serait-ce qu'un numéro de téléphone, maintenant qu'elle la connaissait Cora n'était pas prête à la laisser partir, un morceau de son mari vivait à l'intérieur de cette jeune femme alors pour elle, la blonde faisait partie intégrale de la famille. Regina embrassa le front de son fils et raccompagna Emma jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais, juste avant de la laisser partir, elle la prit dans ses bras une dernière fois en soupirant profondément.

« Merci, merci infiniment Miss Swan. » Souffla-t-elle tout bas.

« Il serait fier de vous, du travail que vous faites pour cette ville en tant que mairesse. » Assura la blonde en souriant.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et se sourirent doucement. Finalement, Emma quitta le manoir Mills après avoir lancé un rapide clin d'œil à Henry qui l'observait, caché derrière la porte du salon. Elle remonta l'allée, entra dans sa merveilleuse coccinelle jaune et reprit la route pour rentrer chez elle en se disant qu'elle avait enfin accomplit sa mission.


End file.
